


En frente del corazon

by MariTotoshka



Category: Zorro (TV 1957), Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Иногда все мы совершаем необъяснимые поступки. Вот и капитан Монастарио никак не ожидал, что будет сотрудничать с Зорро. И не только...





	

Сидя у кровати, на которой лежит раненый, вслушиваясь в его дыхание, Монастарио не может понять, что и зачем он делает.

 

…Этот день вообще был странным, начиная с неожиданного предложения Зорро сотрудничать. Лис появился в его кабинете бесшумно, словно соткавшись из притаившихся по углам теней. Или просто Монастарио был слишком сосредоточен на работе с бумагами, чтобы заметить его.

— Добрый вечер, сеньор комендант, — приставленная к груди шпага не очень сочеталась с вежливым приветствием.

— Пришел убить меня? — Монастарио раздраженно отбросил перо. — Тогда давай быстрее или проваливай — у меня куча дел.

— Вы как всегда нетерпеливы, — усмехнулся Зорро. — Я подумал, что вас заинтересует информация о том, где скрывается банда Рохаса.

Монастарио откинулся в кресле, с любопытством глядя на лиса. Это действительно было интересно. 

Банда появилась в окрестностях Лос-Анджелеса меньше месяца назад. Начав с почтовых карет и одиноких путников, разбойники вскоре стали нападать на мелкие фермы. Банда разрасталась на глазах, и недалек был тот день, когда они начнут штурмовать гасиенды влиятельных донов. Попытка патрулировать дороги с треском провалилась — разбойников было слишком много, и пока одни отвлекали на себя улан, остальные успевали обчистить жертву, а после бросались врассыпную. Лошади у этих паршивцев, конечно, были отличные — и тоже наверняка краденые — так что догнать никого из них ни разу не удалось. Зорро время от времени вмешивался в эти стычки, надо сказать, довольно успешно, однако вместо того, чтобы преследовать разбойников, ему приходилось самому спасаться бегством. Уланы каждый раз решали, что одна знакомая цель лучше, чем много новых.

Покончить с бандой одним ударом было заманчиво, но комендант не мог быть уверен в том, что это не ловушка. Зачем бы Зорро помогать ему?

— Что помешало благородному сеньору Зорро самому расправиться с бандой, если у него есть эта информация? — насмешливо спросил Монастарио. 

— Их слишком много, — пожал плечами тот. — Даже для меня.

Комендант посмотрел на него, прищурившись. Непобедимый лис признается, что противник ему не по зубам? Это что-то новое.

— Перемирие?

— Только на сегодня.

Ехать во главе отряда бок о бок с Зорро было... странно. Монастарио то и дело косился на своего спутника, гадая, как могло получиться, что он решился на союз со своим заклятым врагом. Однако нельзя не признать: сотрудничество было успешным. 

Лагерь разбойников, спрятанный среди скал, мог найти, наверное, только Зорро, знающий эти места как свои пять пальцев. Разбойники расположились со всеми удобствами — места в ущелье было достаточно, по дну протекал ручей с чистой водой, костер невозможно было увидеть с дороги... Стреноженные лошади паслись чуть поодаль. К счастью, места было достаточно и для того, чтобы уланы могли окружить сидящих у костра разбойников, не выдав себя раньше времени. По условному сигналу — Зорро неплохо подражал уханью совы, как выяснилось — они одновременно бросились в атаку. Ошеломленные, застигнутые врасплох, разбойники почти не сопротивлялись. Только их предводитель успел достать пистолет, но острие шпаги, недвусмысленно утыкающееся в спину, заставило его передумать. 

Разглядывая разбойников, пока уланы связывали им руки, Монастарио с удивлением узнал нескольких крестьян, чьи дома были ограблены и разрушены. Что заставило их присоединиться к тем, кого они должны были ненавидеть? Возможно, их угрожали убить, если они не согласятся. Или пример того, что не обязательно трудиться в поте лица, а можно просто отобрать нужное у других, оказался слишком привлекательным. Или же — об этом Монастарио старался не думать — у них не было выбора, и чтобы не умереть с голода, пришлось стать разбойниками.

Наконец, усадив пленников на лошадей, уланы двинулись в сторону города. Монастарио задержался, не зная, что теперь делать с Зорро: благодарить было немыслимо, а обещать, что в следующий раз они поймают и его — как-то невежливо. Наконец нужные слова нашлись.

— Перемирие окончено.

Лис не успел ответить.

Шорох в кустах, наставленный на коменданта пистолет и запоздалое осознание — все-таки они поймали не всех. Один из разбойников то ли отошел в кусты по нужде, то ли был неудачливым часовым, не заметившим приближения отряда. Чего он хотел теперь — отомстить за своих или просто испугался, что сейчас обнаружат и его — это было теперь неважно. Сверкнувший в лунном свете металл, щелчок взводимого курка — Монастарио уже успел проститься с жизнью, но почти мгновенно черная тень выросла перед ним, заслоняя, принимая на себя пулю, предназначавшуюся Монастарио.

В два прыжка комендант настиг попытавшегося сбежать бандита, удар шпаги — и тот осел на землю, беззвучно хватая ртом воздух. Совсем как Зорро секунду назад.

Но если бандит умер сразу, то лис отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь. Хриплое, тяжелое дыхание, на черной рубашке кровь незаметна, и нельзя понять, насколько все плохо.

— Идиот, — пробормотал Монастарио сквозь зубы, помогая встать своему врагу. Он не был уверен, что понимает, о ком именно говорит. Зорро тяжело опирался на него, шипя сквозь зубы при каждом шаге. Но конь у него все-таки был умница — сам подошел ближе и терпеливо ждал, пока хозяин вскарабкается в седло.

— Спасибо. Дальше я сам.

Зорро перехватил поводья...

И начал падать.

Монастарио едва успел подхватить потерявшего сознание лиса. Конь косился недоверчиво, но стоял смирно, пока комендант устраивал Зорро в седле. 

— Твоему хозяину надо к врачу, — Энрике подозревал, что сошел с ума, иначе зачем бы он разговаривал с лошадью? — Ты понял? Идем.

К его изумлению, конь послушался.

Монастарио ехал впереди, поминутно оглядываясь — Торнадо шел следом, бережно неся лежащего на его спине Зорро. Оставалось только надеяться, что лис еще жив…

 

— Вообще-то, он легко отделался, — говорит лекарь, вытирая руки после мытья. — Ребро, конечно, сломано, но если бы пуля прошла чуть ниже...

Зорро все еще без сознания, что, конечно, к лучшему. Пуля извлечена, рана промыта и перевязана. Белые бинты на груди резко контрастируют со смуглой кожей. Насквозь пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку пришлось выбросить.

Мундир Монастарио тоже весь перепачкан чужой кровью, но с этим придется подождать. Если для лиса лекарь еще отыщет ненужную одежду, то запасного мундира у него точно не найдется.

Впрочем, пока комендант не собирается уходить.

Он сидит у кровати, изредка смачивая губы раненого, как велел лекарь. Вслушивается в хриплое дыхание и пытается понять, что и зачем он делает.

Самое время снять с лиса маску и поставить точку в этой истории. Но он не позволил сделать это лекарю и не собирается делать сам.

Какое-то странное чувство... возможно, это — благодарность?

 

Зорро приходит в себя на рассвете. Открывает глаза и внимательно смотрит на Монастарио. Затем поднимает руку и касается маски на своем лице.

— Почему?..

— Это я вас должен спросить, — отвечает комендант.

— Я вроде как защищаю людей, а вы... — Зорро вдыхает и вздрагивает от боли.

— А я?

— А вы, несмотря ни на что, человек.

Монастарио усмехается, но возражать ему совершенно не хочется. Тем более что после бессонной ночи его слегка мутит.

Медленно и осторожно Зорро натягивает одолженную рубашку и все равно кривится от боли. Белая рубашка смотрится на нем странно, непривычно. 

Медленные движения завораживают. Монастарио чувствует, как сон накатывает волнами, и сопротивляться ему невозможно. Закрыв глаза, он слышит лёгкие шаги, когда закончивший одеваться лис подходит к нему, и тихое «Спасибо». Чувствует невесомое прикосновение губ — Монастарио не может сказать, было ли оно на самом деле или только пригрезилось ему в полусне. Но, когда он открывает глаза, Зорро уже нет в комнате. 

Через мгновение с улицы доносится конское ржание и удаляющийся стук копыт.

Все-таки лисы невероятно живучи.

 

Спустя некоторое время Монастарио начинает сомневаться. Зорро не появляется, и с каждым днем это раздражает все больше. Что если лис переоценил свои силы и снова потерял сознание? Или началось заражение...

С другой стороны, конечно, у него не было повода появляться...

Точно! Вот оно!

Безумная улыбка пляшет на губах коменданта.

— Гарсия!

Толстяк-сержант замирает в ожидании приказа.

— Идите на площадь, арестуйте троих... нет, пятерых человек. Любых. Женщины, дети — неважно. В нашей тюрьме слишком много пустующих камер.

— Н-но комендант! — Гарсия смотрит на него глазами, полными ужаса.

— Вы слышали? Исполняйте!

Если Зорро жив — он не позволит невиновным сидеть в тюрьме. Он придет. Обязательно.

День тянется мучительно долго, и кажется, ночь никогда не наступит. Но наконец темнота опускается на Лос-Анджелес. Монастарио ждет.

С каждой минутой сомневаясь все больше.

Боясь поверить, что ожидание напрасно.

Весь город уже давно спит, во дворе казармы остался только караульный, да сержант Гарсия все мнется возле камер, уточняя, не нужны ли заключенным теплые одеяла, вода или что-нибудь еще.

Ждать больше нечего, и Монастарио поднимается к себе.

И первое, что он видит, открывая дверь, — Зорро, сидящий на подоконнике, вертящий шпагу в руках.

— Полагаю, — улыбается лис, — вы знаете, почему я здесь.

Он полагает! С совершенно неуместным чувством облегчения Монастарио подходит к окну, выходящему во двор казармы.

— Сержант Гарсия! Выпустите заключенных!

— Н-но комендант! — Гарсия, естественно, весьма растерян.

— Вы меня слышали? Исполняйте! — рявкает Монастарио и захлопывает окно. Его гость все еще здесь. Сидит на подоконнике, улыбается. Наглец.

— Где вас носило, Зорро? За это время можно было выздороветь тысячу раз.

Лис легко спрыгивает с подоконника и подходит к Монастарио. 

— Оу, сеньор комендант, только не говорите, что вы беспокоились.

Голос насмешливый, а глаза серьезные.

И Монастарио усмехается в ответ.

— Я должен быть уверен, что не зря заплатил за вас лекарю.

— Выздоровление затянулось не по его вине, — пожимает плечами Зорро, — видите ли, я не имел возможности соблюдать постельный режим — это было бы все равно, что снять маску.

На мгновение коменданта охватывает торжество — вольно или невольно, но лис только что дал ему подсказку. Значит, он действительно все время рядом, раз его исчезновение было бы заметным. Монастарио пытается вспомнить, не замечал ли он за кем-нибудь непривычной бледности, слабости, или чего-то еще, что могло бы указать на рану... Но не глупо ли гадать сейчас, если он не снял маску с Зорро, когда у него была такая возможность? Так ли важно, кто скрывается под ней — намного важнее, что это человек, который был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради него. И если ради сохранения тайны своей личности Зорро был готов поступиться собственным здоровьем, если для него это имеет такое значение — то хотя бы из благодарности Монастарио может позволить ему оставаться неузнанным.

Но если он делал вид, что здоров, нисколько себя не берег, выезжал верхом, то неудивительно, что рана заживала так долго. Да и зажила ли? Эта мысль приводит Монастарио в бешенство.

— Вы идиот! Покажите рану! — шипит он и начинает расстегивать на Зорро рубашку, зло, едва ли не отрывая пуговицы. Дотрагивается до свежего шрама на груди и только тогда понимает, что делает.

Остановиться, уйти немедленно, пока еще может. Пока у лиса не появилась еще одна причина его ненавидеть. 

Потому что сейчас, касаясь обнаженной груди Зорро, он чувствует вовсе не благодарность, не беспокойство о нем, но влечение. То, которое всегда скрывал — даже от самого себя. То, которое один мужчина не должен испытывать к другому. Влечение, которое чувствовал всякий раз, видя этого сильного, ловкого мужчину. Желание прикоснуться кожей к коже, почувствовать силу мускулов под ладонью. Жажда обладать. Та, от которой сбивается дыхание сейчас. 

Руки на плечах не дают отшатнуться, глаза Зорро пылают огнем, и тогда, наплевав на все сомнения, Энрике притягивает его к себе и целует. Властно и жестко — в губы, затем, спускаясь ниже, все нежнее целует шею, ямку между ключиц и наконец — почти невесомо — темное пятно шрама. Он готов к тому, что его отшвырнут, готов к отвращению, которое появится на лице лиса, когда тот поймет...

Но Зорро только стонет и крепче сжимает его плечи. 

И это становится последней каплей. Монастарио вновь целует его, и Зорро отвечает, столь же страстно и яростно. Куда-то в угол летит его черная рубашка, и вместе с ней — мундир Энрике. Они раздевают друг друга, кажется, бесконечно долго. Одежды много, слишком много, и пуговицы на штанах он все-таки оборвал, но это неважно. Ничто не важно сейчас, кроме горячего тела под ладонями, скользящих по коже губ, неровного дыхания.

Два шага до постели, потушены свечи, и комната погружается во тьму. И только глаза Зорро сверкают из-под маски, когда Монастарио склоняется над ним. Резкий рывок, переворот — и вот уже сам Энрике прижат к кровати.

— Не сегодня, — шепчет ему на ухо лис. И целует. Снова и снова, спускаясь все ниже. И остается только пытаться вдохнуть, пытаться вынести сводящие с ума ласки и не цепляться за плечи лиса слишком сильно, чтобы не оставить синяков. И сжимать зубы, чтобы не стонать слишком громко от каждого толчка, от каждого движения твердой плоти внутри, от захлестывающих ощущений, от острого наслаждения, разливающегося по телу...

Они оба тяжело дышат. Зорро лежит на нем, утыкаясь носом в шею, и Монастарио обнимает своего... врага? любовника?

— В следующий раз, — негромко говорит лис, — когда захочешь меня увидеть... просто позови.

— Как мог, так и позвал, — отвечает Энрике.

Тихий смех Зорро щекочет шею.

— Тогда я просто приду, — обещает он.

И следующей ночью действительно приходит сам.

 

***

Зорро лежит рядом, подперев голову рукой, и выводит пальцем узоры у него на груди. На лисе только маска, остальная одежда разбросана по комнате вперемешку с одеждой Монастарио. У них никогда не хватает терпения. Сколько бы ни было в прошлом ночей — он давно сбился со счета — все равно каждый раз эта жажда нестерпима. И ее почти невозможно утолить.

Но сейчас Энрике кажется, что им это удалось.

Сейчас он абсолютно расслаблен и удовлетворен. Глаза закрываются сами собой.

Еще мгновение — и он совсем уснет. Интересно, Зорро уйдет сразу после этого или все-таки задержится ненадолго? Все-таки этот разбойник — железный, не иначе. Сам Энрике и шагу бы не смог сейчас сделать.

Зорро неожиданно вздыхает.

— Знаешь... — палец на груди замирает на мгновение, — если бы ты был сеньоритой, я бы на тебе женился.

— Если бы ты был сеньоритой, — сонно бормочет Монастарио в ответ, — ты бы тут сейчас не лежал.

Зорро резко поднимается, и Монастарио морщится от того, как на мгновение становится холодно. Лис одевается, не говоря ни слова. Странно, обычно он все-таки дожидается, когда любовник заснет.

— Мне все время было интересно, почему ты никогда не пытался снять с меня маску, — говорит, наконец, Зорро, накидывая плащ. — Кажется, я понял. Тебе все равно. Удобнее не знать. Удобнее спать с человеком без лица.

Он оборачивается к Энрике и зло улыбается.

— Верно?

Сонливость исчезает, уступая место недоумению. Какая муха его укусила? Но прежде чем Монастарио успевает сказать хоть слово, лис выскальзывает в окно и исчезает. Бесполезно вглядываться в темноту за окном и бесполезно звать — только улан перебудит, этого еще не хватало. И Энрике отступает.

Ничего, у него есть способ позвать.

 

Но он не срабатывает.

Освободив заключенных, выбив шпагу из рук Гарсии, лис исчезает. Стремительный, неуловимый, яростный. Он стал фехтовать, кажется, еще лучше, чем раньше. Но перестал улыбаться, фехтуя.

Монастарио изобретает все новые и новые поводы, но каждый раз безрезультатно. Самый большой прогресс — шпага Зорро, касающаяся его горла. Он бы предпочел его губы.

Энрике теряет надежду.

Особенно его удручает то, что проклятый лис на самом деле рядом, всегда рядом, только руку протяни — и схватишь. Сейчас он остро жалеет, что так и не снял с него маску. Как узнать, в чьем облике Зорро каждый день проходит мимо, кто из достопочтенных граждан носит под одеждой шрам напротив сердца?

На приеме в честь дня рождения дона Алехандро Монастарио не может думать ни о чем другом, как бы ни отвлекали его благородные доны своими жалобами. Ничего нового — в пуэбло завелся воришка, потихоньку таскающий драгоценности из домов. Впрочем, шанс угадать, кто из гостей ночью надевает маску, был столь же ничтожен, как и надежда на поимку вора. Это явно кто-то из своих, а начни обыскивать всех подряд — крику не оберешься...

Собственная беспомощность злит. В своей спальне он раздраженно расстегивает мундир, наливает себе вина, но стоит поднести бокал к губам, как раздается стук в дверь.

— Что еще?! — в бешенстве спрашивает Энрике, готовый убить стоящего за дверью, кто бы это ни был.

— Господин комендант, — конечно, Гарсия, кто ж еще! — тут... тут Зорро! Хочет с вами поговорить.

Зорро! Пришел сам. Без всякого повода. Поговорить.

Но когда Монастарио выходит в кабинет, его ждет разочарование — Зорро пришел не один. Его шпага утыкается в спину молодого дона Эстебана Герреро.

— Добрый вечер, сеньор комендант, — как ни в чем не бывало приветствует Энрике лис. — Позвольте представить вам вашу головную боль. Ограбления последних дней — на его совести.

Монастарио удивлено смотрит на него. 

— Просадив все наследство, — продолжает Зорро, — сеньор Герреро решил поправить свои дела за счет других. 

— Не верьте ему, господин комендант! — Эстебан почти умоляет, с ненавистью оглядываясь на лиса. — Он же разбойник! Посмотрите на нас — кому тут надо верить?

Монастарио усмехается.

Для него — выбор очевиден. Он верит Зорро больше, чем самому себе. Но другим знать об этом необязательно.

— У вас есть доказательства? — кусая губы, спрашивает Монастарио.

— Я поймал его за руку, но моему слову вы вряд ли поверите, — спокойно отвечает лис. — Однако в карманах этого молодого человека есть нечто, ему не принадлежащее.

Повинуясь кивку головы коменданта, Гарсия начинает обыскивать сеньора Герреро, и скоро в его руках оказывается золотой портсигар, на котором витиеватым шрифтом выгравирована фамилия де ла Вега.

— Это... это не то, что вы думаете! — Эстебан почти кричит, на щеках его проступили яркие красные пятна. — Это он! Он подбросил мне! Да! Украл и подбросил!

Но даже Гарсии ясно, что Зорро не стал бы этого делать.

— Остальные пропавшие вещи вы найдете в его комнате, я полагаю, — лис смотрит в глаза коменданту, не обращая внимания на крики Эстебана.

— Гарсия, уведите его, — приказывает комендант.

На мгновение они остаются с Зорро наедине. Отсалютовав, лис шагает к окну — еще мгновение, и он растворится в темноте, как обычно. Исчезнет и неизвестно, появится ли вновь.

— Стой. Не уходи. Пожалуйста, — Энрике кажется, что он тоже умоляет. И Зорро останавливается.

Шаг. Еще один. Тихие, осторожные движения, как если бы он действительно подкрадывался к дикому зверю, опасаясь спугнуть.

Протянуть руку, осторожно коснуться плеча. Наконец-то притянуть к себе и поцеловать. Мягко и нежно, приручая, заставляя вспомнить... Зорро не отталкивает его, но и не отвечает. Замирает, словно выжидая.

Монастарио закрывает глаза и, не прерывая поцелуя, снимает с разбойника шляпу, развязывает концы маски, отбрасывает ее... и наконец-то можно зарыться пальцами в волосы, ласкать затылок, притягивая ближе. Чувствуя, как руки Зорро обнимают его, как он все-таки отвечает на поцелуй.

Вечность спустя, когда воздух в легких все-таки заканчивается, Энрике открывает глаза.

— Де ла Вега! — выдыхает он потрясенно.

Диего смотрит настороженно.

Два образа никак не хотят складываться в один. Разбойник, чьи мышцы, казалось, отлиты из стали, и изнеженный юноша-аристократ. Непревзойденный фехтовальщик и мальчишка, не умеющий толком держать шпагу. Неуловимый хитрый лис и наивный поэт-мечтатель... И только глаза — одинаковые у обоих.

Энрике встряхивает головой, отгоняя ненужные сомнения.

— Я скучал, — говорит он, касаясь пальцами щеки Диего.

И видит, как в ответ теплеют его глаза.

— Я тоже.

 

Впервые можно не тушить свечи, можно касаться лица любовника — сначала пальцами, а затем губами. Заново знакомиться с его телом, приучая себя видеть в Диего — Зорро.

Шрам над сердцем — Зорро. Кудрявая прядь надо лбом — Диего.

Впервые чувствовать, как он доверяется — до конца. Принимая в себя, позволяя — наконец-то! — почувствовать жар и тесноту его тела. Энрике вбивается него, кусая губы до крови, потому что не знает, чье имя он сейчас должен назвать. Зорро или Диего? Но когда оргазм накрывает его волной, он словно издалека слышит собственный голос.

— Диего, о Господи, Диего...

 

Ночь подходит к концу, и Диего, то есть Зорро, уже пора идти. Еще немного — и небо на востоке начнет светлеть, и сумерки уже не скроют человека в черном. Но Энрике только обнимает его крепче, не позволяя отстраниться. Он не может отпустить Диего, не спросив. 

— Почему ты ушел тогда?

Диего усмехается в ответ, прикасаясь костяшками пальцев к щеке Энрике.

— Я почти предложил тебе руку и сердце, и что получил в ответ?

— Ты все-таки идиот, — качает головой Энрике. — Чего ты ждал? Слов «Я вся твоя?». Прости, я все-таки не сеньорита. Хотя... — он усмехается, — теперь я думаю, что это была бы весьма удачная партия...

— Мой отец никогда бы этого не одобрил, — фыркает Диего.

И они смеются вместе, как мальчишки.

 

До того, как в Калифорнии будет зарегистрирован первый однополый брак, остается еще почти 200 лет.


End file.
